Favourite words: My Story
Favourite words... My Story One spring afternoon, a beautiful Young lady called Brook was preparing herself to go to the theatre to watch a new play about the story of ragnarok. She had arranged a date with a stranger with whom she had only been chatting for some days. This man had been inviting Brook to watch that play but she had rejected the invitation several times, although she was really keen to go underneath her fear. That day Brook was excited. It was half past six, and the play started at eight. She did not know what to do until then. She had some strawberries, and the, finally, decided to walk to the theatre, so she left her house. The impatient girl was crossing the bridge when the sunlight began to disappear. It was ten past seven. The nightingales sang and the squirrels hid in the trees as she walked through the main square. Brook arrived at the theatre but there was no one outside. It was eight o’clock. Suddenly, a luxurious car parked on the front street. A handsome tall man got out. She was delighted by his presence. The man went to where she was and introduced himself, “Good night! I’m Tim.” She could not speak. With sporadic words she said, “Good night! Nice to meet you!” silently, they entered the theatre and watched the play. When it finished, Tim invited her to have dinner. When Brook got into the car, she saw some luggage on the back seat. She asked him if he had been travelling, but he just looked at her and did not answer. Although that was strange, she did not feel scared. When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Brooke has no idea where they were, but she did not stop to think about that. She was amused at the fancy restaurant and its funny name, “Hyphen”. After sitting on a table near the window, Brook asked Tim why the restaurant bore that name. She was not interested in that, of course, she just needed to break the burning silence. Tim gently answered, “Well, you’ll find the answer when the waitress brings us the menu.” At that moment, an elegant waitress placed the menu on their table. Brook took one, and after reading it all, she found out that the name was given because all of the meals were salads made up of two vegetables. “Tonight we are having cucumber hyphen zucchini”, Tim said proudly. She could not believe her eyes. Tim asked for that and rapidly a huge golden bowl with a gold spoon was on their table. But it was not a simple salad. Brook could not distinguish what it had; she could only recognize the cucumbers and zucchinis. Despite that, she loved the salad. In order to start a conversation, Brook asked Tim, “So, what do you do?” “Well, I’m a bookie”, he replied shamefully. “I know it may not be a nice job, but thanks to it I have that car and I can have dinner in places like this one.” And after a pause, he added, “The luggage in the car… I have the money I’ve just collected there.” “Oh! It’s a… It’s a… It’s an interesting job!”, Brook said. “Well, I’m a teacher! At kindergarten! All I do is to play peek-a-boo with children!”, she added trying to be funny. Tim laughed and they talked the rest of the night. Tim drove Brook home. They said goodbye with a soft kiss on their cheeks. The brightness in his eyes told Brook he was falling in love. Tim smiled and left. Brook saw him go away through the peephole of her front door. Then, she slowly went to bed, and while she was thinking about how amazing the night had been, she looked at the photograph of her ex-husband that was on her nightstand. Nathan was handsome and tall, and he loved vegetables. Tim reminded her of him a lot. He was like Nathan’s doppelganger. At that moment, she decided not to date Tim again. She was still unable to overcome his husband’s death.